


Supposed To Do

by aquadamn



Category: Batman (Comics), Batwoman (Comic), Detective Comics (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: I mean, Logic, Right?, also i just wanted big sis bette fluff, so something like this must have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquadamn/pseuds/aquadamn
Summary: Bette raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're also supposed to sleep.""What?""And you're supposed to live off stuff other than coffee."





	Supposed To Do

She found Tim alone.

It wasn't exactly a surprise; Kory filled her in on the Titans adventure to the future and it was why she called. Tim was... well, Tim was being Tim and blaming himself for something out of his control. Dick used to do it and now he was following suit. Flamebird was one hundred per cent sure that this-- that all those people dying and her rather unpleasant future-- were not his fault. None of it was.

Bette approached him slowly and he flinched away.

"Why are you here?" He mumbled. "Why would you want to be here?"

"Cause an orange alien told me my little wing was feeling down", Bette replied simply, taking a seat next to him. "What's up?"

He choked out a laugh. "I'm supposed to put you in a Lazarus Pit, that's what's up."

Bette raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're also supposed to sleep."

"What?"

"And you're supposed to live off stuff other than coffee."

"That doesn't count."

"Totally does, Timbo. The future's, like, changeable, right? So you might put me in a Lazarus Pit or you might be a bro and let me stay dead.

"... you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" She replied softly. "Whatever you saw in the future... no matter what you think, that isn't you. You're some dumb dork that doesn't know the meaning of sleep, not a psycho killer that likes to put people in some weird green water. You're not him, Timmy."

He looked up at her, just a little. "Are you sure?"

She pulled him into a hug, ruffling his hair. "I'm all knowing, baby bird-- of course I'm sure!"

"Thanks for not being mad", he whispered. She merely pulled him closer, frowning at the idea of being angry at Tim. He was-- he was Tim and Bette was pretty sure that being mad at him was something she physically couldn't do, no matter what the future said.


End file.
